Street Sharks
Streex, Ripster, Jabs, and Big Slammu are the Street Sharks, who the Radioactive Uber Clan brought in their clan. This is not counting the deceased member, Rox. They are the brawns. RUC Story The Radioactive Uber Clan says that the four sharks were saved by them from Japanese Poachers(Of course they gotta be Japanese). Their 5th brother, Rox died by a Japanese Poacher when Jabberjaw was trying to save him. They say all the street sharks aren't very intelligent and are sloppy eaters. The RUC have given them the nickname of "The Walking Shark Tanks". The Truth The few truthful parts they put on the wiki include them being very stupid, sloppy eaters, and are physically powerful. Those are the only true things from their wiki. They weren't attacked by Japanese Poachers. They were near people who happened to be Japanese and the RUC were nearby, seeing this as them poaching the Sharks(Because of stereotypes) and attacked the people near them. The Street Sharks were too stupid to realize what was really going on. Rox ended up annoying Jabberjaw to the point of Jabby impaling Rox with a spear that nearby(ironically making Jabberjaw the poacher) and he put the blame on the Japanese Poachers. The RUC likes to use their own idiocy control them. The Street Sharks are a case of the stupid, gullible, and easily fooled people being tricked by the RUC. The Street Sharks however believe they work for the "Wu Tang Clan". Streex is the Light blue shark. He does play basketball and love cats but is rarely seen around Felix the Cat(Because Felix hates Streex's guts) and Pink Panther(who doesn't seem to care). He also seems to be the only shark that has a lick of understanding of what the RUC really is even though he usually forgets a few seconds later. Ripster is the dark blue shark and is the leader of the four sharks, that much is true. The only reason why they say Ripster is the "most aggressive" though is because he actually has the freakiest sounding voice of the four. He does hate it when people(mostly his brothers) touch his food. Other than that there ain't a lot to say about him. He wasn't a heavyweight champion who lost to a cheater. He was a heavyweight champion in a Wrestling game though. Jabs is the Hammerhead Shark is the most intelligent of the four sharks(Which isn't saying much). Only books he read are comic books and he doesn't care about being president. He is NOT a vegetarian despite the RUC saying otherwise. That was mainly added in to make the brothers seem more diverse than they are. He doesn't see Jabberjaw as a "brother" but he often mixes his name up with Jabberjaws, leading to some hilarious confusion. Big Slammu is the orange/red shark(seriously artwork of him is either light orange or dark red, what gives?) is indeed the largest of the sharks. He ain't fast though. He does love to wrestle though. Popeye The Sailor believes he's the most "unstable" shark mainly because he's clumsy and he sees that as him being "mentally unstable". Big Slammu takes care of a Young Jewish girl whose parents were killed by the KKK... whom the RUC decided to recruit said KKK members into the clan the same day.Category:Radioactive Uber Clan Category:Members Category:To be edited